


Mimi's Magical adventure

by mimimiaou



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, inspired by a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimiaou/pseuds/mimimiaou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I, Mimi, was an ordinary seventeen years old girl who desperately want some magic in my life. I wish for it every night and one day, my wish come true.<br/>I remember it like it happen yesterday, i go for a walk in the undergrowth neer my house. On a frozen lake, something blue throw me in a strange world where i have a weird but cool adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's my first fanfic here so i hope you like it! 
> 
> The toughs of my heroine are in bracket and in Italic, exemple: blablabla (tough) blablabla. 
> 
> I wrote twenty chapters, maybe more if i had new ideas for my story. 
> 
> I accept any kind of commentary except those who are not nice. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day i go for a walk in the undergrowth near my house, i enter a world that i think didn't exist. I ingored that the biggest adventure of my life will begin. What gonna happen in this world?

It was Winter in Quebec, i walked in the little undergrowth near my home. Even if the cold wind blow, it doesn't bother me much. I was wearing my black coat with white gloves and my hairy black boots. Oh i'm sorry, i forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mimi, i have eighteen years old. My eyes are brown like my hair who arrived at my shoulders. I measure one feet twenty inches exactly. Anyway, let's return to my story. Like i said, i walked without being disturb by the cold or anything else. My path continue, arrive in front of a frozen lake (He's huge _!_ ) Some sparkles were above the water, transformed into a  blue round portal. Wait what? A strong breeze pull me into the magic circle. Inside, it look like a tunnel with no end. I wasn't scared, just surprise. Where this magic thing bring me? Am i going on a world with fairies, mermaids and other fantasy creatures?  My stomach rumble, i think ' If only i have something to eat! ' POOF a double cheese pizza appear in front of me. More pop out, floated everywhere ( _Incredible!_ ) Hey if magic work here, maybe i can fly? I imagine having phoenix wings then sense something on my back. Looking beside,  my eyes stared at two beautiful red-orange phoenix wings. They flap, take me up near bananas. I fly and eat until a light blind me, fall on the snow. A noize resound behind, i follow him and sigh: my wings are gone, the worst was that the portal dissapear too ( _Oh no!_ ) That's not cool, how can i go home now? Well, there's no other choice than explore. I get up, see many trees. I'm in a forest! There's a frozen lake much bigger then the one at the undergrowth,  he was covered with strange white lines ( _Is it frost?)_  My steps lead me to the middle of the lake, i touch it with my fingers. I observe the , scream as loudly as possible. Instead of my coat, boots and gloves; i wear a dress like the Rapunzel have in Tangled but blue. A red cape with snowflakes and a full moon on it was tie around my neck. Also, my hair was white with blue strands. My eyes were pale blue instead of brown.    
  
Panic rise in me, i run as fast as i can. Doing my best to find a exit was useless so i come back to the lake ( _At least i try!)_ At one meter, a transparent blue rabbit jump then fly around me. He blow into snowflakes, wow! This strange scene was so beautiful, i know i see it before. It was in a movie, in... oh yeah in Rise of the Guardians. Wait...hold on a second! This mean that i am in the movie? No, it's impossible that the portal bring me here. The more i thought about it, the more i realise my situation was true. Geez that's incredible! Joy fill my heart, i'm so excited that i gambol and dance. The snowflakes from the bunny were still there, one of them touch my nose. Immediately after, i sense that i was not alone. I heard something, look up. On a branch of a tree was Jack frost ( _He's so_ _cuuuute!_ ) He fix me with his beautiful blue eyes.

'' Can you see me? '' he said.

'' Yes!'' i reply, shaking my head.

 

He chuckle like in the movie, do some flying figures; looping, zigzag, imitate a dolphin when he swim etc. Is show finish, the guardian fly toward me and land on the snow. 

 

'' Your not from here aren't you? '' he ask with a amused tone. 

 

Oh gosh what can i say? If i tell him the truth, he will never believe me. I have to lie, it's bad but i have to _(Forget me for this God!)_ A idea appear in my mind, i clear my troat and take a worried expression. 

'' No. I don't remember who are my parents and where i live. All i know is my name, Mimi. ''

'' That's pretty! My name is Jack frost, i'm a guardian'' he tell me with a bow.

 

Out of nowhere, he told me his past and what's a guardian; show me his powers too. He made another rabbit, little snowflakes and a huge ice column.

 

'' That's incredible! '' i exclaimed with a cheerful look. 

'' Thank's, follow me! '' 

 

Jack fly, i do my best to follow him but he was too fast. He sees me run out to puff, come down and take me in his arms. The spirit of winter transport me until we arrived at the North Pôle, enter a big house. Inside, there was elf's and lot of Yeti's. I realize that we where in North's workshop ( _That's cool!_ )  He was near a giant earth globe, giving orders to his workers. My new friend put me on the floor. When his parnter saw us, he give a hug to my guide. My silver hair savior whisper something in his ear then the huge man shake my hand. 

'' Welcome to my workshop child, i'm North!'' he said with a big smile. 

'' I'm Mimi but i have eighteen sir!'' i reply, a little bit grumpy.

'' Ha ha don't be mad, it's just a joke! So Jack told me you have lost your memory? ''

'' It's true. I don't remember where i live and who are my parents. '' i answer, sigh. 

'' That's not a problem, Tooth can help you. '' he add, his arms crossed.

'' You mean the Tooth fairy? '' 

'' Yes, she can see  your past in your teeth. '' the chief of the guardians explain, raise his finger.  

'' So... she's a guardian too? Cool! ''

'' It's not always cool and easy to be guardian. '' he add, calmly.

'' Why? ''

'' We have to protect the childrens of the world from Pitch Black. ''  he reply, a serious look on his face.

'' Don't forget Shadow, Ciclo and Pif '' Jack tell him, play with his staff. 

'' They are evil right?'' i ask, a little scared.

'' Indeed and really powerful. We have to beat them or the world will be in darkness for ever. ''

'' If it happen, the kids will be scared and didn't believe in us anymore! We'll dissapear! '' my new friend add, almost crying. 

'' It's horrible, what can i do? '' 

'' Believe in us, if you do it nothing is impossible for us. '' North tell me, smiling.

'' Alright, count on my help! '' 

'' Good! ''            

He push a button on the control panel of the globe, northern lights came out. They lighted all the workshop but not enough to blind someone ( _Glad he think about it!)_  This was so amazing that i gasped. Ten minutes pass, a hole appear behind Jack where Bunny came with Sandman and the Tooth fairy. It's so crazy, i'm in front of fictional characters of a movie i love! They all looked at me, ask questions to North at the same time. He calm them, tell his friends who i am. They approached, introduce theirself to me. 

'' Hello might, i'm Bunny!'' he said, wink to me. 

'' Hi i'm Tooth, i can't wait to see your teeth! Open your mouth!'' she add, grab my lips.

I try to speak but the humming-bird lady hold them strongly. Jack and North come to the rescue, he pull her arm while Santa tell her to leave me. She let go of my lips a few minutes later, appologise ( _Is she always that excited?_ ) His chief explain that i lost my memory to his comrades. The golden man raise his hand as if want to speak, images made of sandust appears above his head: Tooth, a tooth, me. I understand what he mean, move back from the Fairy.

'' PLEASE DON'T PULL MY TEETH AGAIN! '' 

'' Why not? I can help you to find your past. ''

'' I...im scared, maybe i have a sad one. ''  i reply, trembling.

'' You don't want to know it? '' she ask with a surprised expression.

'' Not now. If i change my mind, i'll tell you. ''

'' As you wish! '' the fairy add, cheerfully. 

Soon after this conversation was over, another started. The Guardians argue for knowing with who i will live. Bunny want that i go to this Kingdom, Tooth in her palace, North that i stay here with his workers, Jack didn't say a word. He was observing them, gigling. Ok they know me for an hour and already decide at my place! No way i will let them! In fact, it's very impolite! This situation made me so angry that i scream at them.

'' STOP IT ALL OF YOU! IT'S NOT YOUR DECISION BUT MINE! ''

I immediately think that if i was a polar bear, i punch them with my paw. A weird sensation fill my heart, i feel my body is stretching. Furry hair appear on my head, i touch it with my white paw. Wait...what? ( _I can transform into animal? How? Why?_ ) The Guardians looked strangely at my new appearance, open mouthed. I laugh then imagine myself as a snow leopard. POOF i become one. Awesome, i can be any snow animal i want! I can use this power whenever i want, maybe it will help the guardians for beating Pitch and the other bad guys! I change into a white rabbit, white ferret, white owl; become human again. This game ended, i tell my new friends that i visit their houses before choosing with who i stay. If the portal was here, i can go home but he's not so i have to stay in this world for now (Will he reappear one day? _I hope!_ ) Tooth, Bunny, Sandy and Jack accompagny with me while North return to work. Our group quit the Pôle, my guides ask which of their home i want to visit.

'' I started with Bunny's kingdom, continue with Tooth palace, Jack's forest and Sandy last. Let's go by air! ''  

'' No might. My kingdom, my rules! Buckle-up!'' he said with a teasing look.

The furry animal tapped the snow with his paw, a big hole appear below us. We fall in a tunnel like a long slide, he was jumping near us. Jack, Tooth and me laugh like kids while Sandy raise his arms with a big smile. Everyone have fun until we arrive at destination. The home of Bunny was exactly like in the movie: rocks covered with green moss, pink blue and yellow flowers who spit paint, little white eggs with legs, path who lead to giants rounded tunnels. Above each of them was draw a continent: Asia, America, Oceania etc ( _Nice!_ ) Two rock's egg come side by side, stopped behind the rabbit. 

'' Welcome to the Warren!'' he tell us, joyful.

'' Wow it's beautiful here! ''

'' Glad you like it! ''

My friendly guide bounced on the mosses rocks, walking eggs follow him. Some are already decorate, others are still white. They dive into pink water, slide on vines without a noise. I take a few in my arms, stroke them as happy as a kid who cuddle a kitten. I transform into a white tiger, chase them for fun. Sandy get on my back, catch them with a sand net. I race Jack and Tooth then roar at Bunny. He was so scare that he fall in the pink water, making us laugh. I put him out, take cautiously his tail in my mouth then become myself. He gave us an angry look, laugh shortly afterwards. I have a lot of fun here but wanted to visit Tooth's palace.

We leave Bunny's Warren, fly to the Fairy's home while the rabbit take his tunnel during our stroll. Two hours later, we arrive. The castle was in gold-red-blue with towers who touched the clouds, a big bird cage with a perch at the center. Little tooth fairies fly everywhere; some sleep on teeth beds, others take one dollar from a machine. This place is amazing! I was practically open-mouthed when i see it. Strangely, there is no room for playing, not one park or game room ( _Too bad!_ ) Tooth bring us in her cage following by nine baby tooth. One of them stay beside Jack, the others fly around. They chirp quickly and loudly, it almost gave me an earache. Eight baby tooth race together, i observe their game then listen to Tooth explanations. She tell me that her comrades collect childrens teeth every night of the year. For each child there is a box full of teeth who contains souvenirs of his life. She add that she don't know if mine was in her collection so we search in a huge pile of boxes during four hours.

Exhausted, our group take a break, the bird lady tell us her past: She was born from an egg with yellow-blue flowers draws on it, learn to fly by herself. She live in a tropical forest, drink dewdrop from the flowers. She eat plants except poisoned ones, sleep in a vine nest full of her feathers. She was the prey of crocodiles, snakes, panthers and tigers. Tooth had no friend. Tired of being alone, she started to lay eggs. From those eggs were born baby tooth, they warm her heart with games and joy. One day, humans destroy the forest so they have to leave it. The fairies searched a new home many months, unfortunately they didn't find it. One night, the moonlight guide them toward a mountain. They build a palace, promise to protect the children's souvenirs. From this night, Tooth become a Guardian and she is still one ( _A wonderful one!_ ) 

My cheerful friend finish her story, Sandy and i are crying due to her sad past. A few baby tooth console us with a flying dance ( _Adorable!_ ) Jack have a thoughtful look, a sparkle shine in his eyes. He make a flying pirouette for some reason, we give him a weird look except the bird fairy. The psirit of snow said he remember something of his past. My new friend tell us that before he become Jack frost, he saw a girl who has white hair like me standing below the moon practically each night. Sandy and Tooth open their eyes, surprised, fly toward North workshop. Jack take my hand, follow them. We return there, Bunny was already near the big man ( _My he is fast!_ ) Frost tell to North what he told us, the big man nearly fall down when he heard this discovery. 

'' Are you sure Jack? ''

'' Yes, i think this girl was Mimi! '' 

'' Maybe she has a link with Man in Moon, then it means ...'' North started with a astonish look.

'' What? Tell us!'' Bunny said, excited.

He look at the moon, ask the night star to show the truth. A beam of moonlight go toward me. Suddenly...                                              


	2. A bigger storm (New problems)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am in danger, prisoner of an evil monk. Maybe my missing past will be revealed, i finally know who i am in this world! I hope everything is gonna be fine for my friends and me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter two, sorry if there's too much details. Have a fun reading everyone!

 Suddenly... a tall shadow appeared. Black clouds were around her, a big one charge at me at high speed. Sandy stop it with a golden whip just in time. I thank him, observe the shadow. She grow bigger, move in a spiral then changes into a dark man. He look like a monk, his eyes are yellow-red and his hands are scrawny ( _That's gross!_ ) The gloomy man speak with a voice who sound like rusty chains and cold wind. 

'' Hello Guardians! ''

'' What do you want Shadow? '' ask Tooth, suspiciously.

'' This little girl, give her and i won't hurt you!'' he reply, pointing me.

'' If you want our friend, you have to go trough me! '' Bunny reply with a defying tone.

''And me! '' Jack add, step behind.

'' Leave my workshop! '' North tell him, severely.

'' Wrong answer mwahahaha! ''

  
He throw dark clouds everywhere, as much on the elfs and the yetis than on the toys; it pulverise them in pieces ( _It's terrible, all their hard work is gone!)_  The guardians fight him to protect the workers, i hide because i'm too scared. I observe the fight behind a table: Jack throw frosted waves, North cut the clouds with his swords, Bunny throw his boomerang and egg's bombs, Sandy use his golden whips and Tooth punch Shadow in the face while her babies pinch him with their beak. All the attacks aim the monk, hit his head and his arms. He scream and fall, hit his head on the globe. The enemy was hurt but not enough to abandon. He send a cloud in my direction, the black form grab me. I move faster, try to transform in a white tiger then try to hit it with a moonbeam. Waste of time! It fly toward the monster with me inside. Shadow gave a superior look to my friends. 

'' Thank you to let me your protege Guardians! ''

'' Let her go you bloody show pony!'' the Easter rabbit scream, furiously.

'' Hum... it's tempting but no. Farewell! '' he reply with a theatrical expression. 

My captor pass trough a wall, fly really fast to his secret lair...i think. My dark prison float near him. Inside, horrible images appear in my head: Tooth killed by Shadow's clouds, Jack kill himself when he saw her lying on the ground, Bunny and Sandy are tortured by a ugly dwarf with orange hair; a big nose and large foot, a women with white hair is killed by Shadow ( _Is she my mother?_ ) They scared me so much that tears falls on my cheeks. My sadness won't stop, i can't stay positive only sorrow fill my body actually. I suffer during the monk's trip until he land in a laboratory inside a rusty plane. We enter, Shadow made my prison dissapear in smoke then he hold me tight in his skeleton's hands. My captor throw me in a large tube. This new prison is surrounded by laser bars. A strange character come in the room: he was small, have orange hair, a big nose and large foot. Wait a minute, it's the ugly dwarf i saw in my visions! Oh no, i'm doom! The little man approach, a rattle laugh get out of his mouth.

'' Hi hi hi, you got her master Shadow! ''

What, Shadow is his master? It's...weird and ridiculous. He doesn't want to choose another one who's more tall, intimidating or cool than this monster? Thinking of this made me laugh. The dwarf glare and pointed a gun at me.

'' I won't do this if i were you miss. See this gun can destroy diamond and your tube is made of diamond. You better be quiet or else...''

'' I'm not afraid of you big ugly jerk! '' i reply with a teasing smile. 

'' How dare you insult me! Can i punish her master? '' he ask, excited as a kid.

'' Yes Pif! '' 

The so called Pif use his weapon; a beam was shoot, pass trough the tube and hit me in the heart. A huge pain cross my entire body, i feel like a train rolled on me. It hurt so much, i scream and cry of agony. Luckily, he put his arm in the pocket of his dungarees, my pain stopped. Pif transport me on a strange table, push on a button then metal cuffs immoblise my hands and my legs. I can't move or try to find a way out of this place ( _Damm it_!) The dwarf is repairing a machine while his master sit on a black throne. 

'' You probably want to know why i capture you? It's simple, i want to use your inner-strenght. '' Shadow tell me, crossing his fingers.

'' My inner-strenght? ''

'' It's all your powers in the form of a light ball inside your heart. A long time ago, i try to take the inner-strenght of your mother but she fight's me with your father. I was force to killed them, ah what a shame! '' he add with a disappointed look.

'' What? You wanted to use my mother's powers for ruling the world?'' i ask, shocked.

'' Exactly and i fail because of your dear parents. ''

'' I suppose you want to use mine too? '' 

'' Clever girl! Howhever, that won't save your life. Pif, activate the moon hoover! '' 

'' Ok! '' he reply, bow.

He pull a lever then a thing like a suction pad stick where my heart is. I sense something inside me sucked up toward the suction pad. It tickles and hurt at the same time, i scream the name of the guardians. Shadow and his slave laugh maliciously, satisfied of their weapon. All of a sudden, the moonlight enter by the plane's window. An invisible force lift me out of the laboratory, the two evil guys weren't able to bring me down ( _Ha too bad for you!_ ) I go up and up during many hours, cross the atmosphere then the other parts of the sky. I was tired so i sleep in the light. 

When i woke up, i was in a crater. Wait what? I look left, right and realize i was on the Moon. A man come see me: he have blue eyes, a small pointy nose, silver hair who touched the lunar soil. He wear a white gown with a blue pullover, a pale blue pant. Strangely, he wear no shoes. The stranger wave his hand with a kind smile.

''  You are... Man in Moon?'' i ask, surprised.

'' Yes and your grandfather, your deceased mother was my daughter'' he answer with a sigh.

He stop talking for a moment, wait that i speak. I continue our conversation, talk loud and clear.

'' I want to know, why did you...''

'' Save your life? For two reasons. First, because i already loose someone i love and i don't want it happen again. Second, i have an important mission for you. '' he said with a serious look. 

'' What mission? ''

Before Grandpa talk about it, he offer me a visit of his home: inside the crater was a bed made of lunar rocks, a square table, a rock lamp with a moon ball as bulb. A beautiful creature who look like a fox mix with an eagle fly in circle around us. My grandfather explain that this creature is a moonsprit/moon spirit, it has no name and keep him company. He also confess that he can't leave the Moon or else he died, the Moon is like his vital force so he has to stay here. Grandpa add that he is not immortal, his moonsprit too. A Meteorite who crashed on the Moon can killed him, being to near of the sun too. I listen attentively as what he said especially at this: I am really his granddaughter, i have inner-strength and some of his powers, i am half-immortal. He tell me all this in his home then go outside. Near the crater where he live is a giant telescope in moon rock, shining like a star ( _Did Grandpa make it?_ ) Grandpa tell me that he use it for not only observe what happen on earth, he can send messages to the Guardians and guide them if they are lost or need to find bad guys. I move forward, put my left eye and look. Down i can see really closer towns in countries, desert, mountains etc. I point at the North pôle, see Santa's and his assistants making toys.

I have fun with the telescope a moment, ask my grandfather what is my mission. He said that i have to help my friends defeat Pitch Black, Shadow, Pif and the guy named Ciclo ( _That's a weird name_!) There's others villains in the world, i have to search them and beat them with my friends. In short, we have to travel, find then destroy them. My grandfather add that he will search some of the bad guys with his telescope, guide us toward them. That's what he can do to help us, not more. I thank him, accept my mission. I give him a big hug, say goodbye to him and the moonsprit before leaving on earth with the moonbeam. When i quit my mean of transport, i was in the laboratory where Jack and the others fight the monk while Pif try to repair all the broken machines ( _No time to loose, i got to help them!_ ) I transform into a white panther, jump on the dwarf. I crush him with my paws, bite and scratch his body. Pif try to shoot me with his gun but i crush it in my mouth. I continue to attack him, turn one eye left. My friends unite, throw their attacks on Shadow. It work perfectly; cover his dark body with frost, yellow and pink paint, golden sand and a lot of one dollars ( _Uh...ok_.) North finish him off with his swords, the evil squelletton vanish with a black smog _._ After, the chief of the guardians help me to killed the ugly little man. Bunny, Sandy and Jack destroy the machines, leave after. I transform into a white owl, leave the laboratory. North is in his sleigh, i fly near him. Our group go in a town near a house where Jamie Bennett play with his sister Sophie.

We hide in the park, behind a big bush. I explain to them what happen with the monk and his slave, my adventure on the Moon. At the end, they are open-mouthed. Seeing their expression make me chuckle. They mimic me, happy and relieved for me _(That's sweet of you guys!)_  My friends talked about Sandy's past, North past until night. The Sandman fly on his golden cloud, Bunny and the pole king return home, Tooth started to collect teeth with eight baby tooth. Jack take me in Jamie's room, introduce me to the boy and a girl named Carly. She shake my hand, tell me that she arrived in town two years ago and is Jamie's friend. He confirm it with a smile, tell me about the day he met Jack and her. We talk during a few hours, accompany Carly to her home. Jack do a race in the sky with me, i become a guardian again when we walk on the electric wire. We observe the sand lines, the dreams of children's. I touch one and a flock of golden butterflies fly around me ( _Wow!_ ) My child soul show up, i giggle and try to catch them. The spirit of winter imitate me, participate at this game. Many hours later, i yawn. My body feel heavy, makes me fall. Before i land on the ground, something catch me. It was...                                 

 


	3. A stupid and cold meeting (I met Ciclo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After i find that i was the grand-daughter of Man in Moon and a guardian too, my new life was happy. I had a lot of fun with my friends until that strange day when i met Ciclo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if it takes more than two month before i post this chapter but i was busy with school and can't find time to write. Now it's Sunday so i can finally write the chapter 3. Hope you like it!

Something catch me, it was...cold but warm at the same time. I didn't see what it is because the dark wrap me. When i wake up, i was on a snow bed near a lake. A frost blanket cover my dress. Jack's face was at ten centimeters of mine. It surprised me so much that i scream, fall off the bed ( _Ouch_!) He giggle while i stand up. I gave him an angry look then calm down.

'' You...you saved my life? ''

He blush, shake his head. I find his expression so cute that i kiss him on the cheek.

'' Thank you Jack! '' i said, smile to him.

'' Your welcome!'' he reply, blushing again.

Seeing his reaction make me smile, he mimic my gest and bring me toward the lake. The spirit of winter covered the surface with frost, start to skate. He slide easily on the ice with a amused expression, chuckle a few times. I step froward, fall on the ice. I try to stand up but fall again ( _Shoot this is harder than i tought!_ ) My silver hair friend help me to get up, take my hand. Jack gently hold her and put his other arm around my chest, slide slowly by my side. He put his back on mine, throw snowflakes with his staff. We advanced faster but not enough to scared me. This little game increase my joice and my courage. Later, i was able to skate almost perfectly alone. We do a tag on ice followed by a snowball fight, a hide and seek. I have a lot of fun with him during a few hours then we talk about Carly; the girl i saw in Jamie's room.

'' What do you think about Carly? ''

'' She is friendly, i think.'' he said, stroke his hair.

''  Maybe you can be her friend'' i reply, smiling.

'' No, she didn't  believe in me. '' he add with a sad look.

'' She saw you, she know your real! ''

'' Yes but...i...'' my friend started, a bit shy.

'' Your too shy to talk to her am i right? ''

He shake his head. I give him a hug, look in his beautiful blue eyes. I was about to answer him when something big arrived. It was a Cyclop; he wear an armor on his chest, a leaf loincloth with red flowers on it ( _It look ridiculous!_ ) The monster hold a metal club covered by rock points. He look at us, a satisfied smile appear on his face. Fastly, he try to crush the guardian who escape with a jump then grab me. I move, throw several moonbeams on his huge hand, try to transform into a snow leopard but didn't have time.

'' Be my wife human! '' the monster nearly screamed.

'' NEVER, PUT ME DOWN! '' 

I punch his fingers while Jack attack him with frozen snowballs and frosting. None of his moves worked to freed me, they just annoyed the Cyclop. He hit my friend  with his weapon, a scream came out of my mouth when he crash on a pine tree. I scream his name, tears fall from my eyes. Jack was imobile, lying on the snow. The monster laugh, run somewhere. I look at the sky, he was dark and the stars are there ( _It's already night?_ ) The full moon illuminate the forest. Maybe Grandpa can save me! I look at his house, whisper 'help me please!'  but nothing happen. I don't think he is selfish but why my grandfather won't help me? He said, when i was at his home, he will assist me. I blubber in the hand of the creature. He take me to a wood bed above a hole. Oh no is that what i think it is? My captor step forward, jump in it. We fall quickly, arrived in a tunnel. The big man walk until he stop. I look around, scream because i am in Pitch Black's lair. It's exactly like in the movie, dark and spooky ( _And ugly too!_ ) The giant bring me to Pitch who stroke a black scary horse.

'' I bring the girl like you ask Master! ''

Not again! The last tine it was Pif and Shadow, now it's the cyclop and the boogieman? God i hate this kind of situation! Why they can't be partners? No it has to be master and servant, nothing else! I think about that, nearly laugh when the lord of nightmares voice interrupt me.

'' Im very proud of you Ciclo! ''

'' Thanks master! '' he exclaimed, bow to him.

'' Let me go!'' i yelled, furiously.

'' No. '' Pitch said like in the movie when he speak to Jack.  

Boogieman tell me his plan: He kidnap Man in Moon grand-daughter, the guardians try to save her; Jack Frost first because she is her closest friend. Pitch will torture her until she gave him her inner-strenght. Then, the master of darkness share his new power with Ciclo, they killed the guardians and the girlbv and rule the world. After this, he throw my body in a cage with black bars. Ciclo beg him to not hurt his wife, Pitch laugh meanly and throw him in a prison like mine. The guardians' enemy lie down, sleep. I look everywhere, try to see a hole in the cave but there was no opening ( _It's hopeless, i can find a way to escape!_ ) All i can do is wait for someone to rescue me. I sit, sight and sing the song LET IT GO from Frozen but changing the lyrics.

 

Verse 1: Darkness wrap my toughs and my child soul, i'm in a place of loneliness.  Sadness and pain are my only friends, misery is my home. How can i be completely lost now? Can't escape my prison even if i tried. 

 

Verse 2: Please don't let me alone Grandpa, i need you more than anything. If you can tell my friends i'm in danger, they could save me. 

 

Chorus: Let me out, let me leave! I want to be free again! See my new family will bring back my joice. I hate to be left behind. I beeeeeeg you; hear my cry, help me, do something.

 

Verse 3: It's hard to be defenseless, lock in a small cage. If my powers give me enough strength, i will broke my prison in pieces.

 

Verse 4: My hands are shaking, my head hurt. I don't know what to think anymore. With a bit of luck, i will be save, i hope! 

 

Chorus: Let me go, let me live! I don't want to be Pitch's bait. He have an horrible plan who can terrorize the humans. I'll never let this work, defeat him with my friends. 

 

Verse 5: Imagine the kids of the world crying; their dead parents near them in the darkness; all the countries recovered by fear and shadows. Those things are terrible, I won't let them happeeeeeeeeeeeen. 

 

Final chorus: Let me free, let me free! There is still hope for humanity. If i can be save soon, i  will beat Pitch with the guardians.  We will succeed together, please  Grandpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa rescue me and i will continue my mission. 

 

I finish my melody, put my arms around my head. Tears fall, transform into moonlight spots ( _Pretty!_ ) Suddenly, a wind squall tickle's my back. It made the cage swing from left to right. Something hit the behind of her, blue lines appeared. Another thing hit her, create a hole. The face of someone i know show up, it was Bunny with Sandy and Tooth. They throw eggs bombs with golden snowballs on the cage. A few minutes ago, the laser bars were gone. I hug them, jump in the hôle my furry partner create. We fall, slide untill we arrived at the pôle where North congratulate the rabbit and the others. Jack run toward us then give me a big hug. Surprised by his gest, i didn't move but hold him after. They all smile in front of this cute situation except Tooth. She fly fast near us, push me ( _Ouch_!) I nearly hit a wall but i transform into a white owl just in time. I became myself, give her an angry look. She ignore it, fight with him.

'' WHY DO YOU HUG HER? ''

 

'' BECAUSE SHE HIS MY FRIEND AND I WAS WORRY FOR HER! '' he answer with a serious look.

 

'' I AM YOUR FRIEND TOO! WHY YOU NEVER HUG ME WHEN YOUR WORRY? '' she scream of jealousy and sadness.

 

'' I...it's because i... ''

 

'' You love her more than me Jack? '' she ask, almost cry.

 

He was about to speak when she leave. The spirit of fun tell her to come back but the fairy ignore him. He sigh, lay down and hide is ashamedness under his hood. His choef try to confort him but Jack said that he want to be alone so the big man didn't insist, go in his office. Bunny and Sandy help the elfs to make toys. I approach, sit next to him. He avoid my eyes, tears fall on his stick. I stroke his head, pat it and do the same for his back.

 

'' What do you want? '' he ask, grumpy.

 

'' Tell me the truth " i tell him with a serious look.

 

" About what? "

 

 " You love Tooth right? "

 

'' What do you mean? '' he reply, pretend to ignore what i'm talking about.

 

'' I mean, if you are in love with her. She seems to like you more than an friend. Maybe you feel the same! ''

 

My companion tell me that he don't know what is love. I explain it's a feeling you have when you like someone more than a friend, you want to spend the rest of your life with this person. He talk about his sister and his mother, said that he love them very much. I add that this kind of love can only be feel in a family. What Tooth feel for him his true love, my friend tell me he don't know if he really love her. I smile, told him to listen to his heart; it's the better way to find the answer. Jack smile to me, get up. I get up too, do a little game called ice-tag. The goal are: never hurt your partner, if you are hit with a snowball or touch on the head you are the tag, if you are too tired to run; the game end. The guardian of snow made many ice columns, climb on one. I transform into a snow leopard, jump on one. The game begin, i chase him as faster as i can. He fly between them, throw frost at me to confuse my eyesight. It work so well that i hit the floor ( _Not again_!) My blue eyes friend fly faster than me, i nearly touch his head with my paw but he go away. We play during two hours, stop because i was exhausted. He was still full of energy while i was unable to move a muscle. I have enough strength to become a guardian but that's all i can do. Jack sees me, laugh and take me in his arms. He leave the pôle, bring me to the top of a mountain then sit on the snow, make me sit on him. I look in at the horizon, notice the beauty of nature: valleys, forest covered by snow, deers running in a field. The beautifulest thing i observe was the snowflakes. They fall slowly, dance with the wind. Some of them dance around us, tickle my nose. They sparkle like the sunset who shine all the landscape; wrap it with gold, orange and red ( _Wow!_ ) This is... amazing! I observe this place till my eyes closed by themselves. The exhaustion came in my body, i put my head on his knees, sleep. Before i completely visit dream world, i sense something cold and warm stroking my hair.

 

When i woke up, i scream by seeing that an avalanche arrive. I pull my sleepy friend, he is too heavy so i transform in a white tiger and put him on my back. I run as faster as i can, the catastrophe flow behind us. Panic rise in my mind; i didn't see a big rock, hit it and almost drop Jack. I catch him with my teeth, continue to run.  While i try to avoid the pine trees and the rocks, a evil laugh resound. My eyes looked around, see Pif the ugly dwarf with his master Shadow ( _Oh no not them!_ ) The ugly little guy use a machine to make an earth shake, the monk throw dark waves on big snowballs. Their attacks make the avalanche so big that it reach me. The catastrophy covered my companion with tons of snow. I dig, try to find him when the villains came near me.

 

'' Hello again miss! '' Shadow said with a satisfy smile.

'' Do you like my surprise?'' Pif ask, full of joy and proud.

I growl at them, covered Jack with my tail to protect him. Pif take a gun, press the button. A laser beam combine with fire came out, hit my belly. My head burn, my ears were filled with a spooky sound. I scream, return to my original form. A huge pain enter my body, make's me unable to move. The monk gigle, approach his long claws when a frost line touch him. He stumble, fall on the snow. My partner show up, fly near me and aim the two bad guys with his staff.

'' Leave her alone! ''

'' How cute, your miserable friend try to protect you!'' Shadow reply with a mocking tone. 

'' I'm not letting you hurt her! '' Jack tell him with a defying look.

'' I regret to tell you this young man but you loose! '' the monk reply, calmly.

He snap his finger, Pif shoot my friend with his gun. He feel the same pain as me, crash on a rock. Shadow absorb some air, become more tall then grab me with his ugly hand. My adversary jump on a black cloud, the dwarf by his side. He fly away while i look sadly at my friend; scream his name. He open his eyes, look at me. Jack scream that he will save me, fly to the pôle. The villains bring me to their home, put me on a table instead of a cage. They tied my arms and legs with a green glowing rope. After that, they eat and sleep. My eyes looked at the moon, i try to talk to grandpa but no word come out of my mouth. Tears felt of my cheeks, i am very worried. Can i continue my mission: protect the children's of the world and destroy bad guys? For now, no. I hope a miracle happen soon, i really need help. 

I wait on the table a long time; tired, hurt and hungry. Suddenly, a blue and white light illuminate my body. She.. 


	4. The jolly garden?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After my dangerous reunion with Shadow and Pif, something came to save me. I was so happy but didn't know that a terrible event was comming; he was worst than beeing almost killed by the monk and the dwarf. Why am i so unlucky?

She lift me up, make me pass trough the walls ( _Is it grandpa?_ ) Guessing who is rescuing me, a bright smile appear on my face. Then, for some reason, i feel very weak. A funny feeling tickle my entire body, my eyes close by themselves. No, i can't abandon! The guardians need me and the childrens too! I can't leave them, there's four villains still alive. Pitch, Ciclo, Shadow and Pif; theses guys can't stay alive! I had to defeat them with my family, i promise to grandpa! I use all my strenght and determination to stay awake, fail. I faint, surrounded by darkness. 

 

When i wake up, i was in a garden. Rainbow butterflies fly near singing flowers, there's a chocolate waterfall and the candy cane trees. What the heck is this place? Where am i? Is it an illusion? A nightmare? Too many questions float in my mind, were interrupt by a big almond cookie and a  green-orange-red lolipop guy ( _Wait..what?_ ) Their eyes are full of stars, the two creatures smile to me. 

 

'' Hello little girl, i'm Munchy! '' the cookie said with a friendly smile. 

'' And i'm Sweet, nice to meet you! '' his partner add, shake my hand. 

 

I am so disturb that i didn't answer, i bite my left arm as hard as i can; told myself to wake up. It didn't work, i'm still in this weird place. The talking food guys give me strange looks then talk again. 

 

'' Welcome to the jolly garden, a magic location for all the childrens of the world! '' the lolipop guy said with a proud tone. 

'' Everyone can do anything here! '' Munchy reply, cheerfully. 

 

Hold on...did they just say a location for the childrens of the world? If yes, where are they? I look around me, didn't notice a single kid. Are they hiding? Sleeping somewhere? Maybe they are imprison by the master of this place! Oh god, i'm in danger! I have to get out of here and quick! If this location is really magic, i might have a chance to use my powers and leave. I concentrate, try to transform into a snow ferret. Nothing happen, that's not normal! I try four more times, same result. Panic started to visit me, i want to create a moonbeam but my attack didn't appear. Oh no, i loose my powers! How? When? Will i recover them? I sense something was change, looked at my hand. That's funny, she is smaller than usual. Everything seem so huge, why? I observe my body, realise the horrific truth; i was a six years old child! Wait...how is this possible? Did a invisible force transform me into one? I get it now, the light who save me wasn't my grandfather; it was the magic of the garden. She is responsible for my problem ( _Y_ _our gonna pay for this!_ ) Angryness fill my heart, my fist are shaking wich intrigue the talking candies. 

 

'' What's wrong? '' they both ask. 

'' Oh...nothing. Don't worry! '' i tell them with a fake smile. 

'' Phew that's great! '' 

'' Hey do you want to meet our father? '' Sweet ask, excited as a kid. 

'' Father? '' 

'' Yes, Garrus create us. He's our leader and our dad. '' his partner respond, proudly. 

'' Create you? '' i ask, with a terrifying expression. 

 

They told me that they were human before. Mister garrus put them in a tube, push a button and silver caramel flow on them; transform them into food. The two guys are happier and keep an eye on the garden. They have to bring desobedient childrens to their father. I ask what happen to them, they ignore my question and ask if i want to play tag. I politely refuse, gambol toward a purple brick road. She lead to a castle similar to thoses in princess movies (Nice!) I can hide there while i find a way to escape, i won't live here for the rest of my life; never! I continue to pretend i'm playing, pick some grass and eat it. It taste like jellybeans, yummy! My path continue to the building, i knock on the door; she open by herself and another girl was there. She look familiar, i'm sure i saw her before. The girl notice me, smile. 

 

'' Thank god your here! '' she said with a happy tone. 

 

She jump in my arms, hug me. I hesitate, realise who she was and accept her act. We separate a few minutes later, walk near a window. 

 

'' Carly, what are you doing here? '' 

'' I don't know! I was sliding with Sophie, we were on the same sleigh. He hit a pine tree, a blue light come from nowhere and capture me. I fainted, when i wake up i was in this garden. '' she explain, try to keep her calm. 

'' Same for me, the light transform me like this. '' 

'' You still have your powers? '' my friend ask, full of hope. 

'' No, a magic force took them. I'm not a guardian anymore! '' i reply with a sad look. 

'' Don't give up! Someone will save us! '' 

'' I doubt it! I didn't heard the guardians talked about this place and i'm not sure if Grandpa is here! '' 

'' Your grandpa? '' 

 

I explain that i'm Man in moon's grandaugther wich impress her, she jump of joy and congratulate me. I thank my friend; add that if i can see the moon, i can ask grandpa to lead the guardians here. I look out of the window, the sky is pink and red with green clouds ( _Uh...ok_.) There's no trace of my grandfather's home, great Carly and i are stuck here! No one can save us! If only i had my powers but noooooooo! Thank's stupid evil invisible magic! Sure i can do 'anything i want' like the talking candies told me except escaping this place or use my powers. Yay! I'm so furious that i punch a wall over and over. My friend notice my anger, calm me with another hug. Her act quickly chase my distress, i take a deep breath. An idea pop in my head so i share it with her. 

 

'' We have to know who control this place. It may help us to escape! '' 

'' I heard Munchy and Sweet talk about their father, mister Garrus. '' the girl explain, point outside. 

'' Me too! They told me he punish desobedient childrens and i think i know what happen to them. '' i reply with a scared expression. 

'' You mean...they are...'' 

'' Yep! He transform them into food and keep them here forever! '' i respond, gasped.

'' That's horrible! How can we stop him? '' she ask, worried and stress.

'' We won't but we should be able to discover more about him. He create a machine to turn humans into candies right? '' 

'' Yeah. '' Carly reply, nod her head.

'' He must have other ones. '' 

'' Like a teleporter? '' 

'' Exactly! If we understand how to use it, we can leave this nightmare! '' i reply with a cheerfull tone.  

'' I hope there's one in his study. '' she add, put a hand on her chin.

'' You saw him Carly? '' 

 

She didn't answer, hold her tears. A few minutes later, my friend explain that the candies bring her to Garrus in a room full of machines. There's also tubes of frozen liquid with dead kids inside. Hearing this terrifying new freeze my body, fear fill my mind. Oh no, this man is crazy! He kidnap childrens, turn them into talking candies and kill the 'desobedient' ones. He will do the same thing to us if we try to escape! No way i will let him kill Carly! I'm not a guardian but she is my friend, i can't let an innocent kid be murder by a mean scientist or whatever he is. The master of this place will pay for his crimes...if my partners find us. I am convince luck is on our side even if we are six years old now. Geez the magic here is stronger than a guardian, i have to be careful and warn my family if they come here. I imagine Bunny as a young rabbit like at the end of the movie, chuckle. He will be so cute and small enough to fit in my arms, cuddle him would be fun! I think about this funny event, regain my senses. I tell Carly that we have to pretend to play then ask Munchy and Sweet if we can meet their father. They surely will accept, bring us to him. While he will told our duo his backstory or purpose, one of us will try to locate a teleporter and rush inside. The other have to distract him, promise the candies to make them human again so they will help us to leave this place ( _Brillant!_ ) Proud of my plan, i shake hands with the girl; unite my strenght with hers.

 

Our team decide to follow my idea; step one is too distract Munchy and Sweet. We leave our hiding, pretend to laugh. Carly and i pick some flowers and talk to each other wich attract the attention of the creatures. They come next to us, thrilled to see our happy faces. 

 

'' Look like you two have fun! '' Munchy tell us with a proud tone. 

'' This place is fantastic! '' my friend said with a dreamy look. 

'' We're so glad your father bring us here! '' i add, try to be as convincing as possible. 

'' We are happy for you! '' Sweet reply, satisfied. 

'' Do you want to see him? '' his comrade ask. 

'' You go Mimi, i already met him! '' Carly add, push me softly. 

'' Alright then, let's go! '' the two candies respond together. 

 

They grab my children's arms ( _It hurt!_ ) I wonder if they did the same to the others kids, swallow my saliva. I don't want to meet Garrus; from what i heard, he is completely mad! On the other side, i have to discover if he have a teleporter or another machine to free us. It's risky and i increase my chances to die but i have to do it! Courage, it's not as scary as it look...i think. My concentration and my bravery grow, destroy my fear...for now. The living food bring me to a gingerbread house; not very original for a secret hiding! We stop in front of the chimney, they pull a lever and stairs appears; cool! Our group go down, explore a tunnel full of jelly spiders (Eeeeeew!) Luckily, they didn't jump on me or bite me. What a relief! The insects crawl on the walls, some are in their web staring at us; spooky! The candies and me left them, cross a underground cave with crystals and shiny light balls. Aaaaah this is more pleasant! Whoever build this cave, good job! My anxiety reduce when i see this magnificent and enchanting viewing, visit me as soon as we reach Garrus's study. As i expected, there was weirds machines like the ones in science-fiction movies. One look like a time travel engine, the others are too strange; a glass spiral with dots on it, a boncing dog head and many bizarre ones. The worst thing was the tubes full of frozen liquid with childrens inside. Oh god, it was true! This man is nuts! The scientist saw our trio, walk toward us. 

 

'' Welcome boys, how was your day? '' 

'' Good father, we meet a new friend! '' his sons said, point me. 

'' What a great new! '' he add, clap his hands.  

 

He observe me for a moment, malice in his eyes. Garrus pretend to be joyful, open his arms. 

 

'' Welcome to my home miss! You must be glad i save you! '' 

'' Huh...i wasn't lost sir and my friends are worried for m... '' i reply, my legs are shaking. 

'' You poor child! You were lost in this winter! Don't worry, i'll take care of you! '' he interrupt me, in his delusion.  

'' We'll have a sister, isn't it awesome Munchy? '' 

'' Yes Sweet and it's thanks to dad! '' the cookie said to his brother, bow to Garrus. 

 

While they cheer, i stared at the prisons full of dead kids. Obviously, the creepy adult notice it wich didn't please him. 

 

'' They are sleeping! You see, i punish thoses who try to leave our family! '' he explain, stroke a tube. 

'' You won't join them if you stay with us! '' the candies say at once. 

'' Your safe here miss! Now play with your brothers, i have a lot of work! '' 

'' See you tomorrow dad! '' Munchy and Sweet said together.  

 

They grab me again, i try to see if there's a teleporter in the study; didn't have the opportunity ( _Arg i was so close!_ ) We return at the garden, i tell the boys i'm tired and want to sleep with Carly. They accept my suggestion, wish me a goodnight and gambol to the chocolate waterfall. Hum, is there a cave behind? I wonder! Exhausted, i join my friend at the castle; told her my adventure. She was dissapointed but give me a perseverant look, add that the guardians will rescue us. I nod, keep believing in them ( _I miss you Jack!_ ) The little girl lay her head on my knee, fall asleep. I stay awake for ten minutes, lost in my thoughts. Yeah i believe in my comrades but how can i warn them? Grandpa isn't there and i can't use my powers, it's hopeless! I find it harder to keep faith in my friends, did they even notice that i was missing? Are they asking my grandfather where i am? Are they too busy with their jobs? What month are we? Theses questions float in my head untill tiredness fill my small body. I fall on the floor, my cape around us like a blanket ( _I didn't saw my clothes were still there, silly me!_ ) 

 

The next day, i yawn and stretch my arms. Carly woke up too, blink and gasped. She is in front of the window, open-mouthed and her legs are shaking. What's happening? The guardians are there? I mimic her position, was speechless with my discovery; there's a women with light green skin, a guy with dark green skin and a man with wolf ears and tail with a grey jacket. Who are they? Where they come from? Are they villains? Heroes? As i was searching an answer, the lady make a giant torn; explode the door and rush inside our hiding. Quick, i try to find something to block the door. There's a candy cane chair and a bed, perfect! I tell Carly to push them, she assist me; the objects create a barricade. THUD THUD CRASH the door was pulverise by a vine, she grab us and bring us outside. The women and her partners congratulate each other then she laugh meanly. 

 

'' Well look at what i found guys! '' 

'' Nice catch Toxia! '' the wolf man said, raise his tumb. 

'' Your incredible sister! '' the green guy add with a amased tone. 

'' I know, i know! '' she reply with a pretentious tone. 

 

A little pause come between us then she speak loudly. 

 

'' Hi there miss Mimi! '' 

'' How do you know my name? '' i ask, shake and struggle to free myself. 

'' There's a lot more i know guardian! Too bad you loose your precious powers! '' 

'' And your friends ha ha! '' 

'' Let me talk Speed! '' she tell him with a angry look. 

'' Sorry! '' her partner reply, ashamed. 

'' Geez, everytime i meet a human you have to interrupt me! ''  

'' Yeah but...i can scare them too! '' Speed add, complaining. 

'' Shut your mouth furball! '' Toxia reply, furiously. 

 

She frightned him so much that he stop talking, his tail was down. Yay more villains show up! I'm not save at all! Why am i so unlucky? First, i was capture by a crazy scientist who made experiments with kids then i loose my powers and was transformed into a child, now there's bad guys who know what i am and probably want to kill me. I could avoid all this simply but my grandfather have to abandon me, great! What i'm gonna do? I'm more stuck than before ( _Thank's grandpa for breaking your promise!_ ) My journey in this world started well, i had fun with the guardians and become one. It's over, yippie! I get lost in my reflexions on the road to the trio's lair. Toxia carry us in a huge vine with torns on her, the green skin guy walk next to her with a casula look and Speed run in circles around them. It annoy her so she cut strands of his hair with a rose sword. Her animal pal stay quiet for the rest of the day, we arrive at a swamp. The mean lady put my friend and me in a torn cage, vines with purple flowers are tnagled with the torns; there's some branches too. Carly and me are trapped, it's less bad than if i were alone. No...i'm wrong! Not only my life is in danger, there's a innocent child's life too! To be honest, it will be better if i was alone ( _Yep definitely!_ ) I think about all that, our captor's voice interrupt my thoughts. 

 

'' Your so miserable! Did the guardians left you? '' she said with a mocking tone. 

'' So you know about them? '' 

'' Of course miss Snow! '' Toxia respond, snap her fingers. 

'' That's not my last name! '' i reply with a bored tone. 

'' Don't care! Your in our way, i have to destroy you! '' 

'' In your way? '' i ask, unsure.

'' You didn't remember? You reject us! '' she add, sadness in her voice. 

'' What are you talking about? Who are you? '' 

'' I see, you want to fool me. Bad idea, appologise now! '' she reply, angerly.  

'' Huh? '' 

 

The green women told me that i use to play with them before i loose my parents, Toxia and Rokil often see me; we play tag and slide pratically every night untill this famous day; we were deciding wich game to play, Rokil suggest a snowball fight. I accept, prepare a snow wall while the sibblings make a tower. They hide behind her, launch a douzen of snowballs, i send mines against them; brake their tower little by little. Rocks followed their attacks then others covered with ice. Some hit my head, my cheeks and legs; it hurt a lot! A pointy one scratch my clothes and my skin. I cry, hear them laughing at me. I was os angry that i tell them they were ugly jerks, add we weren't friends anymore and didn't saw them later. I was also furious that they didn't appologise, forget about the sibblings as years pass. It's only at this moment that i realise it, still doesn't remember anything about them ( _Did she made this story?_ ) The green lady finish her explanations, wait for my appology. She punch a tree due to my silence, menace me; if i won't appologise in two days, she will kill me. I try to tell her i have no memory of our friendship, Toxia didn't listen then leave. Her brother stay to watch us, sit near our prison. This guy name is Rokil, that's all i know about him. I really have no memories of him. It's strange because it's the same like when Jack and the others discover i was Man in moon granddaughter, my white hair friend talked about his childhood and me. Nothing of this is in my mind! It means...my adventure didn't start when i met him. The portal probably bring me here when i was younger, that's why i didn't remember it ( _It makes sense!_ ) Realising it, it give me a idea. I can talk to Rokil and if he mention it; i was right. I clear my troat wich attract his attention. 

 

'' What's wrong? Are you sick? '' he ask with a amused tone. 

'' No. Your sister tell me about our game. '' 

'' You weren't very nice with us. I don't understand why we wanted to be your friend. '' Rokil add, meanly. 

'' If you didn't throw stones at me and appologise, you wouldn't be mad at me! '' i explain with a strict expression. 

'' Don't reject the blame on us, it's your fault! '' 

 

A moment of silence come between us then i speak again. 

 

'' I'm sorry for what happen but the truth is...i don't know who you are. ''

'' Liar! Your trying to fool me so i will let you free. '' my captor respond, spit on the cage. 

'' No, i'm honest. I don't remember you! '' 

'' Oh really? Prove it! '' Rokil exclaimed with a smirk. 

'' What? '' i ask, surprised. 

'' If you can prove me you lost your memories, i will talk to my sister ad we let you go. '' 

'' Let me guess, if i fail you will kill me? '' i reply with a anoyed tone.  

'' Yep! '' he add, nod. 

 

That's not reasuring at all! What can i do? He already think i'm lying, i have no proof except my words. I'm in trouble! If only Jack was here, i could distract Rokil while he destroy my prison. Unfortunately, he isn't there. Bunny and Sandy either, i miss them so much ( _Where are you guys? I need you!_ ) I'm sure Bunny will beat my green skin captor in seconds! I imagine him running around him, throwing his boomerang and egg bombs. Rokil is too astonish to move, trap in the rabbit attacks. It would be awesome to see a fight like this! The situation makes me smile, i chuckle. The special man punch the cage, i am so surprised that i fall. He tell me to be quiet if i want to live. I obey him, try to find a way to show him i am not a liar.   


End file.
